


Don't Stress, It's New Year, Baby

by treble_tone_stark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Roman, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom!Seth, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Roman, Switching, Top Seth, dom!Dean, sexual massage, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treble_tone_stark/pseuds/treble_tone_stark
Summary: “We’re gonna dominate you tonight. All you gotta do is relax, and stop thinking, because we’re gonna think for you, Big Dog.” Dean purred, hands tightening on the wrists Roman hadn’t fully realized were pinned down.It was like his body knew something he didn’t – and everything the two had done so far was exactly what he had needed.“And we’re only gonna make you do things you’ll like, trust me.” Seth piped in, partially satisfied by the summary Dean had provided of the plans they’d texted about. Seth’s hand squeezed around Roman’s thigh muscles, always having loved how thick his body was.“No spewing non-sense scripts, no shitty crowds, just you and us.”---Or the one where Seth and Dean both top Roman, out of love.





	

They always said they were the workhorses of the division back in the Shield days— the boys also said they never had a problem with that.

 

It was 2016, going on 2017 and a certain member of the infamous trio had been having issues with balancing relaxation time and work time — and it had been showing in his actions. The miracle about it was WWE was giving them all New Year's weekend off, because, well, they at least got Holidays.

 

Seth and Roman could now comfortably sit by each other on the plane ride back, since they were both buddy-buddy again, and were rather cozy in first class.

 

Only Roman kept shifting in his seat, eyebrows furrowed as he brooded out the window.

 

"What? You don't like the window seat?"

 

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Just..."

 

Seth frowned at the stumbled answer, crossing his arms.

 

"Spit it out, Rome."

 

"M' just sore... is all."

 

The Architect gave the arm closest to him a joking squeeze.

 

"You have been pretty tense lately. And you've been making that face,"

 

Roman wet his lips and made an effort to ease his forehead, eyebrows finally relaxing into their normal resting expression.

 

"You're gonna get wrinkles."

 

Roman snorted at Seth's petty little beauty advice.

 

After a beat Seth tried an easier approach. Roman had been on edge enough as it was.

 

"Hey, when we get to your place, I promise I'll help you let loose a little bit, yeah?" A coy little smirk accompanied the words, and Seth was sure that would get him somewhere.

 

"Aren't you heading to your folks?"

 

Clearly Roman wasn't in it to catch the drift.

 

"It's New Year's Eve... Eve. I'm heading over the next day, but I wanna be with you first. Just us."

 

Roman had only realized then that they did have a full two days before New Year's actually hit; and the words had finally settled— made him feel all fuzzy, too.

 

Shaking his head as he exhaled, Roman threw Seth a side-long glance.

 

"Alright. Then... I'd be happy to have the company," The big dog chuckled half-heartedly, leaning fully back into his seat.

 

Before the ride was done Seth leaned toward the latter, nearly settling on his shoulder, to mutter.

 

"Lemme give you a massage to get all those kinks outta your muscles, okay, Big Dog? That'll get your mind off things."

 

The connotation was much different that time— since this time Roman just might’ve understood what Seth was implying.

 

...

 

 

"Damn, Ro, you're fuckin' tense all over."

 

"You think I don't know that?"

 

"Don't talk."

 

"Then don't talk to m— mmh— fuck. Right there."

 

Seth pressed down on the tender spot on Roman's lower back, making small circles with his fingers, causing the one beneath him to sink further into the mattress, nuzzling his face into the pillow he was hugging to muffle the pleasurable noises trying to come up.

 

Smirking, Seth stopped, sliding one of his lotion slicked hands up Roman's spine, twirling a section of the latter's hair and giving it a soft tug. He didn't care if Roman got mad at him getting a tiny bit of lotion in it. He could wash it out like a big boy.

 

Roman blinked in surprise, his body having been completely lax just moment before.

 

"Hey, Ro..?" Seth scooted up slightly from where he was seated on Roman's thighs, legs on either side of the larger male’s body.

 

"If you want me to continue, you’re gonna have to let me know it feels good."

 

Roman swallowed, eyebrows knitting together as he felt Seth's fingers move in his hair, fist tightening slightly.

 

"I thought you said not to talk," Roman grumbled, apparently still irritable. Or perhaps curious as to what Seth’s mindset was at the moment.

 

" _Without words_ , Roman."

 

At the sharp command, Seth shifted again, situating himself so the crotch of his gray sweatpants pressed against the latter’s ass- just so he knew he was there. One hand stayed in Roman’s hair and he used his other palm to knead into the same spot on Roman’s back again, harder this time.

 

“Lemme hear it.” Seth encouraged, continuing his ministrations but untangling his fingers from the long locks of hair to rake his nails down Roman’s tan back.

 

Roman suddenly felt so incredibly warm; the words that were so subtly enticing mixed with the skillful dance of hands on his body and those somehow irritatingly unmoving hips pushed down against him… he felt his heart beat a few paces quicker but sooner felt his lips part to release a low sigh- a noise that briefly cracked at the beginning before rolling out into a silky little groan.

 

Seth felt himself shudder at the unfiltered sound, pleased he was the only one there to hear it.

 

At least two minutes of pure petrissage passed, Seth never being too gentle since he knew Roman enjoyed more pressure when it came to kneading his muscles. The Architect would part his fingers gradually as he rubbed up and down, evoke longer but quieter moans then before going to use his knuckles to get the particularly knotted areas to be rewarded with harsher, half pained groans.

 

He might’ve stopped being so persistent in staying on those spots if it weren’t for the way Roman unconsciously clutched onto the covers and licked his plump lips after each of those deep whimpers.

 

He’d known for a while Roman was a bit of a masochist. And this was only a partial pain sensation…

 

Letting his mind wander, Seth finally dipped beneath the region he’d been caring for, his thumbs venturing below the waist line of Roman’s briefs, other fingers cradling either side of the latter’s hip bones. Experimentally massaging just above his firm butt, he wanted so badly to just take that last article of clothing off already, but knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to wait –

 

As he gulped, keeping his composure, Roman coyly curved his back, incidentally pressing his behind more against Seth’s hardening manhood. Nobody was playing around here.

 

“This still just a massage, Rollins?” Roman rumbled, voice sounding groggy.

 

Ouch, last name, huh?

 

“I don’t know, are you enjoying it?”

 

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate question,” Roman moved his hips again, feeling himself rubbing against the hardness scarcely obscured by the fabric of Seth’s sweats - not to mention Seth had made sure to be commando when he’d changed into them upon getting into the house.

 

“You’re being pretty submissive for the guy that was happy to fuck me into the mattress last week.”

 

Roman moved again, now hugging the pillow so his voice was muffled again, just to annoy Seth. Because yeah, maybe this was karma for all those times Seth had been just as irking.

 

“I didn’t say I was gonna let you put it in. Don’t get cocky.”

 

Seth had unknowingly rutted himself against Roman’s inviting movements, but bit down on his own lip as he leant forward to grab the pillow away from the larger male. Roman let out a surprisingly cute ‘oof’ as he readjusted to lay his cheek on crossed arms, glaring back at Seth tossing the pillow to the side.

 

“-Was that pun intended?” Seth snorted, eyes narrowed dangerously even though there was laughter on his lips. His body leaned down again, their pair of eyes locking until Roman couldn’t meet them anymore, since Seth’s head went out of peripheral view to lay kisses along Roman’s broad shoulders.

 

Seth was starting to consider just moving things along at this point; grinding into the pliable body underneath him and getting a little high off the feeling of having control over the guy that never stayed down-- in the ring, at least.

 

But, since the stars were somehow aligned today, Seth picked up the sound of a door shutting, and some bags being dropped onto the wooden floors out in the living room.

 

Roman noticed too, if his immediately retensed body was any sign.

 

Seth was quick to push his fully spread hand to the center of Roman’s back, speaking to him before Roman went and flipped him right off his form.

 

“Relax. You trust me, right?”

 

Roman’s eyes looked back at Seth again, who was sitting straight with his head tilted casually to look right down to those dark eyes in return.

 

Fleeting doubts fly through Roman’s mind, only a moment considering a less favorable answer before snapping back to now – Seth wasn’t the same as he was this time last year – and nodded once before the bedroom door opened as well.

 

“Took you damn long enough.”

 

_“Looks like you’re gettin’ along just fine without me,”_

The rugged voice was unmistakable, and Roman instantaneously felt the rush of excitement pulse through him, though his snarky little question might’ve felt otherwise.

 

“I thought you said ‘just us,’ on the plane?” But he wasn’t really complaining.

 

Seth shrugged, unstraddling Roman (albeit a bit reluctantly) to allow him to roll onto his back just in time to be caged in by Dean’s arms.

 

The lunatic’s nose nearly touched Roman’s, and the pair certainly looked like two men who hadn’t gotten any quality time together in a few months, eyes sparkling and all that.

 

“Aw, that supposed to mean you aren’t happy to see me, Ro?”

 

“Just… surprised is all.” And Roman had that warm, wide smile stretching his cheeks, and only then Seth noticed Roman was actually looking at him.

 

It’s like Roman always knew how to perfectly distribute those affectionate looks- just so everyone in this mess always felt included.

 

“Enough of the sappy looks, I’m here, and I’d like to catch up with you hormonal teenagers,” Dean sent both Seth _and_ Roman’s premature erections teasingly glances, wriggling out of his leather jacket, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants but not taking them off just yet.

 

Dean sat back on his calves, feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Roman propped himself up on his elbows to look between the other two.

 

They came to a brief stand-still, before Roman went and asked.

 

“So, how are we doing this?”

 

In polyamorous relationships, intimate times required communication – and in a relationship where none of them were really solidified in their positions, it _really_ needed communication.

 

The thought was simple to Roman, but Dean was giving him a weird look while Seth quietly placed his hand on one of Roman’s thighs.

 

“Seth didn’t tell you?” Dean’s crooked smile melted into something more suggestive, dimples accentuated as he flashed Roman his white teeth.

 

“We planned this to help you loosen up. You been stressin’ and overthinking yourself so…”

 

Roman opened his smirking mouth to retort, brows furrowed in offense, only Dean covered his lips with a searing kiss, not wasting time with soft pecks and getting right down to tongue and teeth to let himself into Roman’s wet cavern.

 

And Roman hadn’t kissed Dean in long enough, he let it happen, his rigid body wanting to relax into the rough, but familiar make out session.

 

Dean parted, keeping himself only centimeters away and letting them stay in an almost suffocating shared space, breaths clashing each other’s.

 

“We’re gonna _dominate_ you tonight. All you gotta do is relax, and stop thinking, because we’re gonna think for you, Big Dog.” Dean purred, hands tightening on the wrists Roman hadn’t fully realized were pinned down.

 

It was like his body knew something he didn’t – and everything the two had done so far was exactly what he had needed.

 

“And we’re only gonna make you do things you’ll like, trust me.” Seth piped in, partially satisfied by the summary Dean had provided of the plans they’d texted about. Seth’s hand squeezed around Roman’s thigh muscles, always having loved how thick his body was.

 

“No spewing non-sense scripts, no shitty crowds, just you and us.” His hand only slides higher with every syllable, now, and he watches intently as Roman’s unsure but desire-clouded eyes stared up at the ceiling while Dean freely peppered Roman’s collar bones with more kisses.

 

“Just like before, we wanna hear the real you.” Seth whispered, hand snaking around Roman’s now throbbing erection.

 

Typically, Dean wouldn’t want to be spoken for, but he didn’t exactly have any objections here. He licked wet frames around Roman’s perked nipples, giving the right one a kitten lick before blowing cold air on it, just at the same time as he witnessed Seth give the big man a few good pumps.

 

“F-F _uck_ …” Roman’s Adams apple bobbed beautifully as he trembled, and Dean’s eyes darted to it, fingers giving the other nipple a hard pinch.

 

Roman could already feel coherency slipping away, eyes shutting, and they’d only just gotten started; it made him briefly consider just how much he wanted this because… holy hell, it sounded so good. Letting both his boys take over his body and let any thing else slip away.

 

Seth continued to stroke him under his briefs, the tension of having his hand shoved in them making the fabric strain and press up against the back of Roman’s thighs, cradling his bottom. He climbed between the space of Roman’s legs now, nudging the knees further open to have Roman in an even more vulnerable position.

 

Dean was loving the view of Roman’s tiny facial changes that sprung from each movement between the three of them; deciding now was the time to step it up, Dean leisurely dragged his short nails down the tattooed side of Roman’s chest, relishing the light red streaks that were left behind, even as they were slightly hidden by the dark ink there.

 

“This is why you keep the vest, right, Ro..?” Dean chuckled darkly, pressing his chin down in the dip of Roman’s pecks, playfully rubbing his short beard against it—it was new, but he’d personally always appreciated the extra stimulation a little beard burn had always provided in the past, whether it was Roman or Seth.

 

“..S..hut up,” Roman tried to snap back, but it came out breathy, since Seth had just shifted him so the head of his cock was sticking out of the waist band of his boxers, still getting stroked at a steady pace that was gradually becoming maddening.

 

Dean grinned, lewdly backing up to lick from the top of Roman’s abs to his chest again, warm tongue swirling both nubs before he nipped at them gently, giving a small tug here and there just to see Roman twitch; he’d kiss and lick and blow on them, stubble of his beard grazing the tender skin; suck tiny spots around his tattoo, then undo any doting actions with light rakes of his nails.

 

Between all the pain and the pleasure, Roman was panting out quiet obscenities of ‘fuck’, ‘shit’, or an alternation of their names, and his back was arching off the plush bed.

 

But it wasn’t long before it wasn’t quite enough, and Roman felt like he was being edged on purpose.

 

“Seth – just take ‘em off already,” He hisses, but a chill runs up his spine as Seth gives his manhood a squeeze at the base, and Dean’s fingers dance along his throat, loosely curling around. They’d done choking before, and if it ever got out of hand they knew all they need do is tap. It hadn’t been necessary yet.

 

“You didn’t say please, baby,” Dean murmurs against Roman’s cheek, keeping his fingers loose.

 

Roman wets his lips, which are already swollen from his own biting on them. Swallowing down a bit of pride in the way he’s sure he’s about to sound, as opposed to his typical macho act, his eyes open to flicker at Dean and then down to Seth – who chooses now as the perfect moment to flit the tip of his tongue against the head of Roman’s cock.

 

“…P _lease… gh.._ please take em off already.”

 

"That's a good boy," Dean teased, giving Roman's heated cheeks a light peck, but finally giving the throat under his hand a squeeze in response to the way Roman tried turned his head away.

 

Though it might've looked bad, Roman struggled out a moan, the noise sounding against his will — but absolutely of his own accord. He didn't know what it was about that sensation of having air sucked into your lungs - not impossible but strained - the exhilarating danger mixing with the blood-racing pleasure as Seth tongued the slit of his erection.

 

All this while Dean continued spilling words, the fingers around Roman's neck fluctuating between firm hugs and light pressure whenever he could feel the larger male's chest heave in warning of another moan.

 

"...You'd get a kick out my old collar from CZW. I knew I kept it for something."

 

Roman's eyes fluttered shut, the thought of Dean tugging on the chain attached to that leather collar muttering pet-like obscenities making him shudder again.

 

Seth's mouth finally closed around him, eagerly taking down a good half of his girthy length but only giving it light, almost useless sucks. Not that Roman didn't feel every move of that tongue, or the vibrations from groans coming up from Seth's throat — but it wasn't _enough_.

 

Roman bucked up his hips; Seth must've been expecting it, because he moved his head up slightly, before delving back down again and taking in more this time, sucking harsher now, saliva collecting at the corners of his mouth.

 

Roman relished in being rewarded — but it was short lived when Dean slithered on top of him, straddling his waist all while keeping a hand on his throat.

 

Dean's hips were enough to hold his own down, that slender waist holding surprising strength.

 

"Woah, woah, pup. Nobody said you could do that."

 

The nickname seemed to flow flawlessly off Dean's tongue, his gruff voice dragging the cute word through the mud. He loosened his grip completely around Roman's neck, almost forgetting the relevance of air with how blissed out the man underneath him looked. Gasping and taking a hearty breath, Roman licked his lips and refocused his dark eyes on the blue ones above him; Dean had released his neck but deftly continued petting over Roman's Adam's apple with his thumb.

 

"Who owns you..?"

 

Seth's throat pressed against the tip of Roman's member just as Dean asked, so instead of replying Roman just bit his lower lip and grunted— eyes closing again.

 

"Who owns you?" Dean repeated, moving one hand to absently trace the shoulder of Roman's tattoo and the other to bed space beside his head.

 

" _Hh— th_ – the business," Roman muttered, voice cracking off like a dying flame as it tried to still force back the loud noises he wanted to make as Seth bobbed on him, throat constricting around it every few moments. It was obvious Roman hadn't even realized how wrong the words that came out of his mouth were.

 

The lunatic certainly did.

 

And Roman could feel it the second Dean had a fistful of his hair in hand, pulling it so his chin raised and simultaneously yanked out a lewd gasp.

 

“Wrong.” That raspy voice rumbled.

 

“So wrong,” Seth emphasized, lips seeking more of Roman’s skin with a firm bite to the Samoan’s inner thigh.

 

_“Time to show you who the real authority is, babe.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will have the rest of this smutty mess ;) Stay tuned.


End file.
